plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 34
, , , , and ) |Zombie = |FR = A Far Future pinata |Objective 1 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies |before = Far Future - Day 33 |after = Far Future - Day 35}}Prior to the 7.4 update, Far Future - Day 34 was the 34th day of Far Future. It is a Sun Bombs level, where the player must avoid planting on Dave's mold colonies. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Far Future pinata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The placement of mold colonies and Power Tiles make this level very unique. The zombies are also dangerous and can easily cause mayhem if powerful plants are not used. There are not many plantable spots to begin with either. Fortunately, there is an adaquate Plant Food supply. The player should use plant food whenever the zombies are about to go into the player's house. Plant Food on Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon, Ghost Pepper, Laser Bean, Citron, and Homing Thistle are the handiest because as they are area-of-effect plants, the Plant Food effects can take up quite a lot of weaker zombies and damage the mechanical zombies. Usage of Power Tiles will be put to the test to win this level. Waves |note1 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie2 = |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = First flag |zombie4 = 2 4 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 1 5 2 3 4 2 4 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 3 |note6 = Second flag |zombie7 = 2 4 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 5 3 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 2 4 |note9 = Final flag}} Strategies The Power of Three |*Place a Shrinking Violet, Shadow-shroom and Iceberg Lettuce on the triangle tiles. *When you boost these, start with Shrinking Violet. *Use Blover whenever Blastronauts or Jetpacks appear. Iceberg Lettuce doesn't affect them.}} Hidden primal defense / |Put the Primal Wall-nuts on the final line and put on the rest of the space Celery Stalkers. Keep one place to put Blover. When the Gargantuar appears and arrive to the Primal Wall-nut, put the Stunion/Iceberg Lettuce and let the Celery Stalker attack him. When he is free, stun/freeze him again since he dies.}} Related achievement Gallery BF10FF34.png|By Trivia *This is the only level where mold colonies are in a different pattern than in columns. **It is also the only level where Tile Turnip cannot be planted, since the mold colonies occupy all tiles that are not power tiles. *It is the only Sun Bombs level that has an additional objective, with the additional objective here being the mold colonies. Walkthrough How would you rate Far Future - Day 34's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Sun Bombs Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers